


Illusion

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Speaker (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Bickering, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Sometimes, hair-dyeing is a family activity.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Kudos: 1





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iustinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iustinia/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This one took me a minute to come up with because I couldn’t decide which Cowles sibling (or Anya) to choose, but ultimately, I went with Li, Luke, and Audrey.

By the time Audrey declared Luke’s tin-foil mohawk done with, Li was convinced that the sound of crinkling aluminum foil was going to be stuck in all of their heads like a metallic, annoying wave machine for, like, the next _week._ “There,” Audrey said, patting Luke’s head once. Her voice came out hoarse, a testament to the fact that she’d been holding her breath and not swallowing all of the bleach fumes in the living room, so she cleared it, dramatically sticking out her tongue.

“ _Ugh,”_ said Luke, pulling away from the feeling of the foil being smashed down again, “always forget how long this bit takes.”

“You don’t get to complain,” Audrey said, gesturing to the almost comical looking silver strips hanging from her head to her waist. “Besides, it’s either we put up with the bleach to do the dye ourselves, or–”

“–or learn permanent illusion magic, yeah, yeah,” Li finished, quoting Nell (well, more or less) as a communal pout settled over them.

(It lasted all of five seconds before staring at each other pouting turned into trying to out-pout each other, which quickly devolved into laughter.)


End file.
